Big ImagiNATIONS
by TenPoisonCupcakes
Summary: It's just the same big strong adult nations that we always see... Or is that just their imagination? What if the nations weren't actually adults but really a group of pre-teens believing they were doing business! Reviews are requested! Please no flames w Please enjoy reading!
1. VODKAAA!

This is a fanfiction about the allies; that they're actually not the big countries they percieve themselves to be more of a group of pre-teens fighting around a table trying to act like the strong nations that their bosses tell them they are.

"If we attack the axis from this side then-"

"No way, dude! Because then Germany could see us-"

"Maybe if we throw something at them it will distract them?~"

"Aiya, I can try to get a wok again,"

"Hon hon hon, I can send my pet Pierre in too!"

Five strong and brave countries stood around a table discussing battle plans in their opulent meeting room, passing back and forth ideas on how to attack their enemy; or at least thats what the public percieved the representations as.. It was actually a group of twelve year olds and one eleven year old in a treehouse, dressed in minute uniforms consisting of a few medals and badges but that was pretty much it. Though they were dressed smartly in a white short sleeved shirt and a pair of knee length black jean shorts; given it was the summer it was far too hot to wear their full uniform despite complaining to their bosses that they wanted to. What they thought were top secret missions that they embarked on were truly only child-like games they believed was business.

That time they attacked the axis on a deserted island was actually a campfire night in the forest and when the allies decided to attack, Italy's papa, Rome had to come and seperate them. What a funny night that was, it was mainly China that had to be pulled away the boy was throwing that wok he stole from his parents kitchen around at anything that came near him, which ultimately ended up with Germany needing to go to bed because the hit gave him a headache despite he was adamant that he was going to stay up all night and China's little brother Japan ended up crying to their parents the next day and he was grounded from going to another 'meeting' for a few days.

Or the time China and America had gotten lost in the forest on the deserted island too, was actually that France went with his parents out for that day, England had gotten terrible hayfever that he had to go to the doctors for medicine and Russia had been caught trying to steal his papa's vodka for the campfire night that weekend and was grounded. The duo was lost for a while and 'on the brink of death' until they were both called inside for snacks that is..

Today though.. All five of the boys were going to sneak and shoot Germany, Japan and Italy to death...

"Okay so it's settled! We all come at them from all directions! The guns are in the safe!" England announced as they all walked over to what was actually a cabinet and pulled out five BB guns... Of course the group didn't exactly know what a BB gun could really do but in their minds it made them feel like the strong nations everyone said they were... Maybe they wont be so strong when their parents found out they stole the BB guns...

Individually, they went down the rope ladder from the treehouse, hopping onto the ground and once all of them were down they ran into the forest - Given that they were representatives of nations, they did live in very opulent homes and of course all of them had a 'meeting room' (treehouse) and forest for their adventures. When their bosses had meetings it would mean they would come along too purely because it was tradition and also that... Well, what is a boss without they're country with them?

All five boys, crawled through the dirt of the forest and the grass, being sure they were very quiet as they approached a trio of boys who were sat on logs eating whatever lunch their parents had packed for them. France had ever so quietly snuck behind a tree, America and his slightly older brother England was hiding behind a bush, China was still sneaking up on the ground and Russia had managed to climb into the tree. All five looked at eachother from where they were in their hiding place before nodding it was at that moment, France held up one finger, then a second and when the third came all five nations jumped out in front of the other three boys, pointing the guns at them, "HA! WE HAVE YOU NOW, ARU!" China grinned.

"Wh-Whaa! Germanyyy! They have gunss!" Italy screamed, crying into his German friend.

Germany was taken aback too as was Japan and they began to huddle together in fear that they would actually shoot at them.

"I-If you put the guns away now I wont terr on you!" Japan snapped, keeping his face covered and instantly all five of the boys began to regret their decision to bring the BB guns out, they didn't think about this... As soon as they shot at them they would get caught either way and these were BB guns that they even stole!

All the allies looked at eachother unsure of what to do but kept their guns held up.

"...P...Promise not to tell on us if we don't shoot you?" America stuttered.

Japan and Italy nodded quickly though Germany had gave a very subtle reluctant nod as though he felt like he took the cowards way out.

"Alright.." America sighed, slinging his gun back over his shoulder so it rested on his back like everyone else did. All looked extremely disappointed.. They planned this for a whole hour! Now they were back at square one again...

"But we'll still get you! Just not with BB guns!" England snapped and stood up, "Come on guys, lets go to the meeting room and we'll get them next time!" the large brow twelve year old announced as he took his leave and they began to head out. Russia pouted in disappointment but he didn't want to get in that much trouble either and was about to get down from the tree until his hand slipped on the branch he was holding onto, his plan was to swing down from a branch closer to the ground and just fall to the ground carefully but instead.. His hand slipped against the branch and he let out a yelp as the rough bark scraped his hand and before everyone knew it the ash coloured hair boy was laying on the ground but his hands instantly flew to his right leg.

"Ru-Russia! Are you okay?!" France shouted as all the boys turned to run to him and make sure their friend was okay but all they could hear was that 'Ow ow ow' that was growing louder until the boy was practically wailing, loud enough that it had scared some animals away and some of them even covered their ears but this instantly set off panic and alarms to the others.

"Quick! America go tell-!" England was about to order America to go inside and get someone but the boy was already out into the clear part of the garden, running indoors only to be met with a group of very confused leaders, all of their bosses were discussing in a study room, that was more fit for an actual meeting room (Sometimes the boys would sneak in there to make their meetings more realistic when they only came over to actually play).

Soon France, China and Japan were following behind as America frantically tried to explain what was wrong.

"America America! Calm down and tell us whats wrong!" America's boss tried to say as all four boys were in a panicked state. Luckily, whilst running the boys had thrown off the BB guns in the process and hidden them away in a bush so they wouldn't be noticed at first.

"Ru-Russia fell out of a tree and he's hurt his leg and I think he broke it!" America managed to explain after a few seconds of trying to calm down. Almost instantly, Italy and Japan's leader decided to call for an ambulance whilst China, America's and France's tried to calm them down. However, England, Germany and Russia's leader had bolted out of the door like a jack rabbit, already able to hear the cries from the forest and came on the sight to see Germany and England trying to calm down Russia who was rolling on the floor, holding his leg in agony and crying so loud the whole city could probably hear him.

The three leaders ushered the other two boys out of the way as they looked over his leg, though it wasn't exactly bent in a way that showed he probably snapped it, it was beginning to swell very fast and the boys pale leg was already turning purple. After realising he probably was in need of an x-ray, Russia's leader linked his arms underneath his legs and behind his shoulders, being carried back into America and Englands home (Canada, America's twin brother, was out with their parents to the zoo that the other boys weren't really interested in going, but Canada desperatedly wanted to see the bears).

"The ambulance shouldn't be too long..." Italy's leader said, calmly.

The other countries continued to try and calm down or cheer their friend up by making jokes which after a while the cries began to die down and more giggles were replaced but with a painful sob in between until a knocking came at the door and two friendly paramedics entered.

"Hello," they greeted before making their way over to Russia who was sat on a chair with his leg elevated by another chair, the female paramedic sat down beside the boy whilst the male one began to check his leg, "Alright then, what happened?" she asked.

Russia hiccupped a few times, wiping his eyes, "I was in a *hic* tree and I slipped and *hic* fell on the floor and now my leg really *hic* hurts," he hiccupped as tears continued to spill down his cheeks, the other nations bit their lip or looked at eachother feeling a little guilty it was partly their fault he hurt himself. Just as the female paramedic continued asking questions he let out a squeal of pain as his sock was pulled down a little more to see his leg better and this quickly set off alarms.

"We're going to need to take him to the hospital," the male paramedic alerted them and moved around to support the twelve year old up to help him to the ambulance, "In the meantime, I know you are their leaders but we advise you call his parents." they noted before proceeding to the ambulance, Russia's leader following quickly behind.

Suddenly, it was very quiet, the leaders looked back and forth at each other then the nations... Well apart from one that had just been taken away in an ambulance.

"Wh-Whoa! What was Russia thinking jumping from that airplane without a parachute!" France exclaimed and quickly the mood lightened up again.

"He broke his back and everything!" England over exaggerated, back to the laughing again as all of the kids began conversing further about what 'really' happened.

After three more hours of playing, the meeting between the leaders came to an end and they had called the boys parents to come retrieve them, all of which had heard about the incident and were questioning if Russia was okay. It didn't take long for their parents to arrive, America and England's parents: Britannia and Native America had turned up first, hugging the boys upon seeing them and asking them how their days was as they got into the car, then it was Japan and China's, Germany's then Italy's. France's parents were the last to appear as they had to finish their business in the markets but they quickly offered the spoilt boy a chocolate bar in apologies of taking so long.

Russia's parents had zoomed down to the hospital and his sisters instantly ran to him when they saw him sat on some chairs, his leg was in a cast and he had a pair of crutches beside him. The multiple nurses there had explained to his concerned parents and sisters that when he had fallen from the tree his leg had suffered a fracture.

"Oh my poor baby!" his mother began to coddle him again, petting his hair and hugging him close as the twelve year old boys cheeks turned red from embarrassment. His sisters were repeatedly asking if he was okay to which he gave a short 'Da, I'm fine' in response, though he was not. He didn't want to wear a cast for weeks or have to use those crutches to get around.


	2. The Box of Tomatoes Fairy

The next day there was a world meeting that was to be taking place in France's house and of course everyone turned up even Russia, who was still struggling to walk with his new crutches but all the kids gathered over to him with curiousity. All of the kids asking what had happened to which he explained what really did happen and also what the allies and axis pretended happened.

"You jumped out of an airplane without a parachute? Why?" Finland asked.

"Because there was snow on the ground and it's soft so its supposed to make you land okay but I landed on a bit where there was no snow!" he exclaimed to which the others let out a series of 'ooh!'s' but it was quickly replaced with everyone asking if they could draw on his cast which took a lot of persuading but eventually the nations convinced the boy to let them. After that they all decided that since their leaders had gone up to discuss the 'real' meeting they would go up to their meeting room and talk.

Heading out, excited that they would all be packed in one room so they would probably play more fun games with more of them or as they called it 'business'. However, when they got to the ladder everyone questioned how on earth Russia was going to get up there but they soon had a plan, Sweden and Finland climbed up first and caught his crutches, placing them to the side and America stayed behind, he may have been one of the youngest but he was pretty damn strong. After a lot of convincing, Russia finally wrapped his arms around America's neck as the boy began to climb up the ladder and all the while America had to suffer that god awful terrifying glare from Belarus at the top. The little girl was so unhappy... scratch that, livid that America was helping HER big brother up to the meeting room.

However, once they were up there, they were up there and Belarus could now latch onto her brother as much as she liked though he did his best to get her off him.

All boys and girls frowned a little, tilting their heads back or scratching their chin trying to think of something to begin the meeting with. There were many attempts but a lot failed when they all got bored and ultimately struggled to pay attention and even the one speaking struggled to continue their sentence.

"Uh... Why don't we go on the island?" France suggested and everyone stood up excitedly, nodding... All but one, who sat there with a mix of a glare and a pout on his face.

"It's too tiring to use those crutches," Russia stated and then with a sigh they all sat down again, groaning that they were all bored.

"Ve! I know, Germany can tell you the story of the first time we met!" Italy piped up excitedly to which Germany looked over to his Italian friend a little surprised, not expecting such a suggestion. However, everyone else was quickly intrigued, wanting to know how the two did become friends, they were almost always around eachother so it was clear they were very close.

"How ve became friends...? Ja..." Germany nodded, thinking this was a good story to maybe start of with, "Okay so this vas back vhen the var vas happening..." he started...

In Italy and Germany's child mind they were in the dangerous war too, Germany was supposed to be attacking Italy and well.. Italy was trying to just hide from Germany..

In reality, the two boys were out on their own that day, which they really shouldn't have given the copious amounts of warnings of attacks from the war but still, being stuck inside all day was boring so the carefree children didn't think much on what could possibly happen.

Germany was wandering the cold streets, kicking rugged stones in his path until he noticed a very nervous looking boy with a distinctive curl coming in his direction too. The blonde boy instantly recognised the curl, very similar to the famous Rome had and hid behind an old oak tree on the fields beside the pavement.

"D-Damn! The enemy! He's probably really strong just like Rome..." he muttered, peeking out every so often, but he noticed the boy was gone, "Vhere did he go?! He saw me! Is he going to sneak up on me?!" he snapped, picking up a stick from the ground and holding it in front of him in the most threatening state he could look. The German boy looked around cautiously, being alert and aware of his surroundings should the boy jump out on him, when he noticed a rather large crate that was quite clearly shifting around. Lowering his stick slightly, but still keeping his guard up, Germany made his way across the street and to where the crate was, maybe there was an animal that was trapped in there and couldn't get out?

"Vas...? Vas is this crate it's too big for a small butcher shop-"

"Ah!"

Germany jumped back, holding his stick in front of him defensively, "Who's in there?!" Germany demanded but there came another squeak.

"Hello to you! I am the- the box of tomatoes fairy! I come in peace! Let us be friends and play with eachother!" Italy squeaked out but Germany was not convinced and walked over to the crate, trying his best to yank the heavy top off.

"I zhink someone's inside!" Germany muttered, placing his fingers around the crate lid to pry it off

"You're wrong! There's noone inside! DO NOT OPEN THE BOX!"

"Nn! Damn it! This is heavy..." Germany grunted as he did his best to pull it off.

"Why are you ignoring me? What point is it to see the box of tomatoes fairies guts!?"

"Something is trapped in here-!" Off the crate lid came, flying off and landing with a loud bang on the ground behind it, and just as Germany fell back, instantly a little Italian boy popped out, screaming and begging. 

"I'M SO SORRY YOU WERE RIGHT! I AM NOT THE BOX OF TOMATOES FAIRIES AT ALL IT WAS ALL LIES, LIES, LIES!" Italy screamed, tears spilling down his cheeks in fear, "PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! BUT WHAT IF I DON'T DIE?! JUST MORTALLY WOUNDED AND FORCED TO LIE THERE IN MY MISERY IN A POOL OF MY OWN BLOOD?! PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING! Well I mean within reason.. I DON'T WANT TO DIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

The boy continued to ramble on and Germany could only look at him in shock... and disappointment... He thought he was going to fight someone who was worthy of a challenge for once but he just found this little pipsqueak.. Yanking the boy out who procceeded to only cry and beg for mercy further Germany kept his glare..

"Let me ask you I question... You vouldn't happen to be related to the great Rome are you?" he asked.

Italy instantly calmed down seeing as this boy seemed to know his Papa, "You know Papa Rome? Why didn't you say so this is such good news!" Italy exclaimed, beginning to ramble on again but more about how he was glad that maybe they could be friends. Germany stared at the now more happy but still weak boy as his mood suddenly changed until something struck him.

"THIS KID IS TRYING TO PRETEND TO BE WEAK SO HE'LL CATCH ME OFF GUARD! SNEAKY BASTARD!" he thought and just as Italy began to start a new sentence about how great it was that maybe they could be friends, he was suddenly hit in the face with that stick Germany had been carrying around, "I will not be tricked! Go to hell you pasta loving trottle!" he snapped but ultimately ended with the poor boy now rolling on the floor and crying about how much that hurt.

Later that day, Germany had practically dragged Italy to his house, managing to just escape his big brother and his mother and father as he entered on of the extravegant rooms downstairs, shut and locked the door behind him, "You are my prisoner from now on!" he announced to which at first Italy was blubbering and crying that he wanted to go home but... After a while, everytime his stomach growled, Germany brought him food and he had books to read in there which Germany didn't deny him of doing and everything was in fact..

An hour past by, then two, then three... Germany was confused, why didn't the kid try to go home now? He had asked him this and in response he got the disappointing explanation that Italy enjoyed being there to which he scolded him, explaining that no matter what he had to try and escape the enemy. He even made it easy and opened the door for the little Italian to go out and even though the boy did he came back within a few seconds after having a conversation with two pretty ladies who would fawn over him and give him treats just for being cute..

However, once the two women had to rush off, Italy came wandering back into the house and even plopped himself onto the leather couch to nap on..

Germany had already had enough and picked up the Italian boy, slinging him over his shoulder and walking out of the door, he placed him outside and told him to go home. In response, Italy was really sad about this but... Nonetheless, he wouldn't have been able to have a sleepover anyway since his Papa Rome would grow concern about his whereabouts when he wouldn't come home that night and he begrudgingly trodded home.

"That's how me and Italy became friends," Germany said to which everyone let out an 'Oooh...' in response to hearing this, some of them grew a little bored, others grew with more interest and Italy... Was taking a nap, pretty typical of the Italian boy to do but then again it was a pretty hot summers afternoon so it wasn't a surprise that a lot of the kids were yawning.

A lot of them were still asking questions about the story but one by one they began to fall asleep, first England who was muttering something about America, then Canada, China, Finland, Hungary, Ukraine- the list goes on until they were all fast asleep in the warm treehouse.

Well, apart from Germany, who despite his head nodding from being tired, still decided it was his duty to keep watch in case anything attacked.


End file.
